


Disconnected From You

by itachicentral



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Assassination Plot(s), Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read we die like bitches, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Uchiha Itachi-centric, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachicentral/pseuds/itachicentral
Summary: The Uchiha family. Famous for the wrong reasons. The Uchiha's are assassins'. Best known for their looks and well, how they murder in cold blood. Pray to god that you're not one of their targets, and if you are. Well, nice knowing you.Too bad your own grandpa, Danzo, is one of them.You didn't know why your grandpa was being overly protective of you, but it was starting to get on your nerves. So, one rebellious act of going to work one day was your downfall and paradise all in one.Itachi x Reader || Modern Assassin Au.Updates every Friday
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F/N= First name
> 
> L/N= Last name
> 
> H/L= Hair Length
> 
> H/C= Hair color
> 
> S/C= Skin color
> 
> E/C= Eye color

* * *

"Fuck" is what Itachi mumbled underneath his breath while sitting in one of his favorite rooms. Why this was his favorite room? He looked at the knife that was placed in his hands, slowly twirling it and stopping when the slight shimmer of the metal was visible. This was his comfort room. The room where he spent most of his time in besides his own bedroom. Sometimes, he even unintentionally sleeps here. Being surrounded by all sorts of weapons puts him at ease. Call it a guilty pleasure, if you want. Being born into a family of assassins really fucks with one in the mind. Itachi, just another victim. Surprisingly, he is the most sane one in the Uchiha family. Doesn't make him any more mentally stable, though. 

Itachi gave one last look at the knife in his hand and gently placed it down on the cart filled with other knives. He slowly sat up from the leather chair he was sitting on and sighed in annoyance.

For a bit of a backstory, his butler thought it was an oh so great idea to call him before the sun even rose to start another boring day. But the slight look of annoyance and any tiredness was gone in a instant when he heard what his butler said over the phone. As far as the raven haired Uchiha can recall, his butler said something along the lines of "Danzo" and "meeting." Smart enough to put two and two together, his family was going to hold yet another meeting about Danzo. A worthless pest that has been fucking with the Uchiha family since they rose to fame. Itachi was a patient man, many call him unbothered. Even go as far to call him emotionless. Which was true...to a certain extent. At this point, he didn't care if he broke any of the family rules, he just wanted Danzo dead and forgotten.   
  


Which brought him back to now. Walking down the long, dimly lit hallway to the main meeting room. The soft gray carpet wrinkled under his feet. Tall, black double doors stood a few feet in front of him. Presumably, his parents were already in there. They were always early, no matter what the association is. Something Itachi both loved and hated about them.

Itachi reached forward and placed his hand onto gold round doorknob, his silver and red ring slightly coming into contact with the knob. Itachi turned the door handle down and stepped into the room. The door closing behind him making his parents aware that he has arrived.

He did a brief glance around the room to find it still looks the same as last time, not even the slightly crooked painting of a random katana has changed. The black wooden table surrounded by 3 chairs on each side and one black leather chair on each end still stood in the middle of the room. Not one speck of dust was collected since the last use of this room. 

"Father, Mother" Itachi acknowledged his parents, a grunt from his dad and a nod with a soft smile from his mom was all he got as a response.

Itachi observed that his parents sat next to each other on the left side of the table, seated in the chairs farthest from the door. One chair unreserved on the left side. Itachi walked forward, his footsteps silent. He could feel his fathers gaze never leaving him, even as he took a seat across from him. As always though, Itachi brushed it off, used to the cold stare ever since childhood. Itachi stretched out his legs, his right ankle crossing over his left. He formed a fist in his right hand and brought his face to rest upon it. He looked off to the right of him, zoning out and disregarding his father everlasting gaze on him till his younger brother arrives.

A few moments passed till Itachi heard the slight creaking of the door telling him that his younger brother has entered. Itachi noticed that his brother, Sasuke didn't greet his parents like he did, much less look at them. He always thought that Sasuke thought of his father at a high regard, but the past few months dearly proved him wrong. Itachi shifted his eyes to look at his younger brother. He saw that Sasuke sat next to him but moved his chair a little farther away from him. Sasuke's head rested in his left palm, his piercing eyes that held no emotion bored into his fathers own.

"You guys already know why you're here"

The sound of his fathers voice snapped him out of his slight daydream. Itachi looked at his father out of the side of his eyes, his face slanted so it's pointed towards the wall beside him. The slightest of nod is the only response he gave his father, Sasuke doing the same.

"We have yet to bring down Danzo. But with a few negotiations, me and your mother have been to muster up more information about him. Information that is of great importance. In other words, a solid plan to bring down Danzo" Fugaku said in a stern voice. Sure of his words. 

"Well?" Itachi questioned. He wanted to know if this information is as solid as his dad says it is.

Instead of Fugaku responding right away, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. He unfolded the white paper and placed it in the middle of the 4 of them to observe.

Itachi did nothing but raise one eyebrow as if asking "what is this."

Itachi looked at the white piece of paper, in the middle contained a picture of a girl smiling. Her eyes bright, the sun presumably shining on her. Her H/C was pushed behind her back. Next to her was Danzo...smiling. A closed lip smile that held many secrets and lies.

"Granddaughter" Itachi heard his father say.

"This is Danzo's..." Sasuke trailed off in a questioning manor. Although he didn't voice them, many questions was filling the younger brother's head.

The older Uchiha didn't say anything, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. He himself had questions that demanded answers.

"This girl is named F/N L/N. Our main way to Danzo." Fugaku continued.

The two Uchiha brothers didn't say anything. They just sat quietly waiting for their father to elaborate.

"It's simple really" Fugaku leaned back into his seat, his back hitting the chair. He crossed his arms and opened his mouth to speak again.

"Itachi" He narrowed his eyes at his eldest son. "Overtime, you will gain F/N's trust while simultaneously collecting info about Danzo. How you gain F/N's trust is entirely up to you. Just gain it" Fugaku said the last sentence with a deeper tone, showing the seriousness on the situation.

"How you will meet her is already decided. Me and your mother dug up information that she works as a Nurse at Senju Hospital. We applied for you to work there and signed you up as an assistant for F/N. Don't ask how, though. We have a man of ours that will introduce himself when you first arrive."

"Is that understood? Itachi." Fugaku continued in an unwavering voice.

"Yes, Father" Itachi said with a slight nod of his head.

"Father" Sasuke suddenly announced.

Fugaku turned his head to look at Sasuke, giving him his attention.

"What will I do" Sasuke asked.

"You will be working with your cousin, Shisui. To take down Danzo's men one by one in the shadows. Along with Obito" Mikito, his mother answered for Fugaku.

Sasuke showed a disgusted face by hearing the name of his two childish but capable cousins. Sasuke of course didn't complain, but decided he will need hell of alone time after this to recover from his cousins bullying. If it's not one thing, it's the other with the two of them.

"Hn, I see" He replied to Mikoto.

"That is it. Do I make myself clear? Itachi? Sasuke?" Fugaku chimed in with his stern voice.

"Yes, father" They both replied at the same time.

Itachi along with his younger brother both slid back their chairs to stand up. The bottom of the chairs making a soft noise due to be rubbed against the floor. Sasuke reached the black doors first, not bothering to hold the door for Itachi.

Before Sasuke could fully step out the door and out into the long hallway, Fugaku said "Mistakes will not be tolerated."

Itachi, as well as Sasuke are used to their dad saying this, hearing him say that after every meeting or conversations about new targets.

The only response Sasuke gave was a small "understood" before walking into the long dimly lit hallway, presumably going to his room the savior the time he has left before meeting his cousins. Itachi a few feet behind, not bothering to respond to his dad.

"Mistakes will not be tolerated, huh?" Itachi thought to himself while zoning out once again. "Then why have I been tolerating you for so long?" the long haired Uchiha said to himself softly while walking towards his bedroom.

* * *

_**Your Pov** _

You hurriedly ran out into the morning sun, the wind flowing through your hair. You heard your cellphone ring, in which you assumed was your grandfather, Danzo was trying to call you. You didn't care, though. The old fart can fuck off anyways.

At first you didn't care about the overprotectiveness your grandfather has shown you. Thinking he was just caring about your safety. But you started to get overwhelmed when overtime he denied you access to work and hanging out with your friends. "Who did he think he was" you continually thought to yourself while stuffing your face in your pillow in anger at night every time Danzo said "no." So you thought to yourself one night, while screaming into your pillow, "just don't ask, go." And that's what exactly you were doing right now.

But of course, your grandfather took the liberty of sleeping on the couch and heard you opening the door to go to work.

Opening your car door, you practically threw yourself into the front seat, shaking the car a little. You closed the door beside you and locked the doors quickly. Quickly starting the car, you drove out of your apartments parking, not giving yourself anytime to get situated. Your purse barely hanging onto the passenger seat and your clothes all wrinkled. 

You cursed silently to yourself once you heard your phone ringing for the millionth time this day. You grabbed your phone with more force than necessary, ready to expect your grandfather calling only to see it was your friend, Sakura.

You eagerly pressed returned the call and placed your phone between your ear and shoulder.

"F/N!" You hear Sakura say excitedly.

"Sakura!" You reply back still keeping your eyes on the road.

"Is your grandpa still bothering you? I can always tell Tsunade you're sick again" Sakura offered for you. You heard some shuffling around and assumed that your pink haired friend was doing something.

"No no that's okay. I finally managed to sneak out and go to work today" Even though Sakura see you, she can just tell you were rolling your eyes.

A soft chuckle slipped from Sakura's mouth and soon, both of you were laughing at how silly you sound.

"Ah F/N I got to go, sorry I couldn't get your coffee today, I wasn't expecting you to come in" You hear Sakura say. You can just hear the sad smile on her face.

"Don't worry about it, there's always tomorrow" You replied while shifting your phone a little in a more comfortable.

"Right" Sakura says with more enthusiasm.

"Bye, F/N. See you later" she continued.

"Bye, Sakura" You say while pressing the button to hang up.

You turned into the hospital's parking lot and drove your way to the employee parking section that was located to the side of the building.

You grabbed your purse that was still hanging on to dear life in the passenger seat and placed your phone in there not wanting for it to get lost. You checked one last time to see if you were missing anything, you werent. So with that you opened up the car door and stepped out, stretching your limbs from sitting in the car for so long. 

Finally, you made your way to the entrance of the building noticing nothing has changed since you've last been here. The slight sent of roses with chemicals mixed in and the soft noises of people talking. When walking down the hallways to surprise your bestfriend Sakura you noticed that the sign that says "Senju Hospital" was still hung up. 

"Look who finally came to work today"

You felt a felt a slight nudge on the side of your arm and turned around to see a familiar face with blonde hair.

"Ino!" You immediately went in to hug her regardless of where you guys were.

"F/N, you've got to remain professional. Remember we're at a hospital" Ino reprimanded but still couldn't help herself hugging you back and smiling out of joy that you were finally here. 

"Let's walk and talk" Ino let go of you placed her hand on your shoulder to guide you probably to her office.

"So tell me, are you feeling any better now? Sakura told me you were really under the weather" Ino continued on. She reached her hand up trying to feel your forehead before you lightly slapped it away.

"Yes, mom. I'm feeling much better. So much better I can climb a mountain" You say teasingly. You were grateful for Ino's concern, though.

"Ladies" You and Ino both stop walking hearing a familiar deep voice with a hint of sleepiness to it.

You looked ahead to see the familiar mop of gravity defying gray hair and a bored face in front of you and your friend.

"Ino" Kakashi looked over to Ino while stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Do you mind if I borrow F/N for a bit? You guys can go back talking about whatever later" Kakashi continued on.

"Of course, bye F/N." Ino bided you a farewell and and walked away, the sound of her heels banging against the floor rung against your ears.

Kakashi nodded his head behind him indicating for you to follow him. Soon enough you two were walking down the hallway side by side.

"So tell me, how ya feeling?" Kakashi asked you, he still looked straight ahead and his hands still resting in his pockets.

"Same thing I told Ino, I'm feeling better now"

Of course you weren't actually sick, but telling people your grandfather was basically denying you freedom would make you sound crazy. The only person you trusted enough to tell was Sakura.

"Great to hear" Kakashi replied with his monotone voice.

The rest of the walk to his office was filled with comfortable silence. When you arrived, he placed his hand the gold handle connected to the black door with a gold name plate that says "Dr. Hatake."

"Ladies first" The gray haired man said while holding the door for you.

You stepped into his office, only being in here a few times to talk about work. The first thing you noticed was the black wooden bookshelf filling up the entire left side of the room. Squinting your eyes to get a better look at it, you saw there was books about health and...porn. "Kakashi, you really are shameless, huh?" you thought to yourself. You looked ahead to see a black wooden desk filled with a fake plant and papers messily placed together.

You heard the door close behind you so you looked back to see Kakashi entering with an unknown man. The two men both walked in front of you and stopped when near the desk. Kakashi leaned on his desk while the unfamiliar man stood next to him, as if waiting for an order.

"F/N, this man is going to be your assistant. You will teach him how this hospital works till he get's a feel for it as well. If he has any questions, make sure to answer them to the best of your ability." Kakashi said while folding his arms in front of him.

While Kakashi was speaking you decided to take a better look at the man. Anyone with eyes could tell he was handsome at the least. You noticed his hair tied into a ponytail pushed behind his back. His dark eyes seem like they were lacking something, you didn't know what though. You could tell he was roughly 5'10 or so and in his mid 20's. You were surprised when you looked down to see his nails painted dark purple, some could mistake it for black.

"Well, introduce yourself" Kakashi nodded his head to the man gesturing to him.

You extended your arm that wasn't holding your belongings to shake his hand. Him doing the same. When your hands finally met, the first thing you felt was how cold his hands were. Another thing you saw was a ring. How interesting.

"Im F/N" You say with a smile.

"Itachi Uchiha"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F/N= First name
> 
> L/N= Last name
> 
> H/L= Hair Length
> 
> H/C= Hair color
> 
> S/C= Skin color
> 
> E/C= Eye color

* * *

"Itachi Uchiha" You heard the man in front of you say. His deep unwavering voice hitting your ears.

"Pleasure to meet you" You responded, shaking his hand a little bit before letting go.

"Likewise" He replied before retreating his back to his side.

"F/N, you're dismissed. Me and Itachi have to discuss a few things before officially letting him be your assistant" Kakashi suddenly announced. In the corner of your eye you saw him across his arms, smoothly placing them in his pockets once again while still leaning on his desk. 

Upon hearing this, you let a small smile grace your lips before turning the gold doorknob and letting yourself out.

When Kakashi heard the door let out a small click signaling you were finally out, he hardened his composure just a bit. He heard shuffling noises which was presumably Itachi taking a look around his office.

"Are you sure there were no listening devices in here?" The grayed haired doctor heard Itachi ask to the right of him. Kakashi turned his head to see Itachi looking through his bookshelves, moving book after book to look for a listening device that wasn't there.

"Positive. Even if there was any, what would they get out of this? Relax, it's okay" Kakashi reassured him.

"So, how was she?" Kakashi then asked him. 

Itachi ignored the obvious attempt to change to subject while grabbing a tissue off of Kakashi's desk to wipe off any dust he collected when searching through the bookshelf. "She's too nice to be related to Danzo."

Kakashi let out a small chuckle at that. Itachi was right, you were nice. Always asking people you came across if they needed help. Or simple stuff like helping a stranger with groceries and donating to charities. If he didn't know any better he would think you and Danzo were complete strangers to each other. So he understands where Itachi is coming from. He thought that at one point too.

"You know better than to let first impressions fool you, Itachi" 

Kakashi's statement hung in the air for a moment before the Uchiha responded.

"Right"

"You and I both know everyone has a dark side. Including her."

At this, Itachi decided to pay closer attention. He quickly walked over to the office door and locked it. Kakashi grunted in appreciation and moved to sit on his black office chair, choosing not to lean on his desk anymore. Itachi pulled an extra chair that was placed near the wall and moved it so it was facing Kakashi.

Kakashi curled his right hand into a fist to rest his head on, his other arm laid flat against the desk.

Although Itachi couldn't see Kakashi opening his mouth to speak, he heard the breath he took to start his sentence.

"F/N knows what Danzo does...to an extent. When I was talking to her one day, I asked what her grandfather did. Of course, I already knew. But I wanted to see what she knew. She said that Danzo works as a police officer with his own "groupies" as she calls it. She said that Danzo's group is called "The root." Even though that is true, it isn't the whole truth." Kakashi exhaled, borderline sighing and continued on. "F/N said when she tried to question her grandfather further, she said Danzo brushed her off every single time. That or ignored her for the rest of the day." Kakashi's hand that wasn't serving as a resting place for his head curled into a fist as he spoke on. "But when I asked her why, she said she wasn't finished talking as if to say "there's more."

Itachi only nodded along to show that he was paying attention. His dark obsidian eyes never left Kakashi's, either.

"F/N knows that Danzo kills people, Itachi."

As an assassin, Itachi was trained to hide his emotions. Being told that they were only going to drag him down, that they were a weakness. So when Itachi's surprise at that statement was clearly visible, Kakashi was also surprised at Itachi's face.

Kakashi released a cough as a poor attempt to hide his shock.

"F/N said that one day she was able to crack Danzo into telling her that "The root" was a group of assassins. Him, the leader. But that's all she knows. She thinks that he is doing good, helping this corrupt country. Taking out the bad guys." He concluded.

Itachi remained silent, consuming all the information that he was given. In all honesty, he didn't know what to do. In the picture his father gave him, you looked so...innocent...carefree. He should've known better. No family of Danzo's could ever be not a little messed up in the head. Itachi smiled a little at that. What a hypocrite he was being. At that last thought, the Uchiha abruptly stood up and went for the door.

"I hope you were paying attention, I won't be repeating myself any time soon" Kakashi added when he saw Itachi halfway through the door.

Itachi quickly made his way through the parking lot and to his car making sure not to draw any attention himself. He grabbed his car key out of his pocket and unlocked his car. When he sat down in his soft car seat, he made sure the doors were locked before pulling out his phone, and dialing his fathers phone number. His phone rang in his hand a few times before Fugaku finally picked up. Itachi raised an eyebrow when he heard a choked scream in the background but brushed it off thinking nothing of it.

The long haired assassin heard his father grunting while mumbling something under his breath. He was beginning to think he should call later until he heard his father ask what he wanted.

"Well, Itachi?" His father asked.

"F/N knows that Danzo is an assassin. She thinks that he's in the right. That he's with the government." Itachi answered while smiling a little to himself. He resisted the urge to chuckle when he continued, "how naïve, Danzo brainwashed her into thinking that he's the good guy."

At this, he heard his father laugh softly

"Just don't reveal yourself. Act innocent. When you're close to her, act naïve just like she is."

Itachi heard another scream in the background then a faint voice asking "where should we put the body?"

"Bye, Itachi"

He didn't even have the chance to respond when he heard the beeping of his phone telling him that his father hung up. 

Itachi placed down his phone on the passenger seat beside him and spent the next minutes staring off into space thinking of a way to get close to you. Being your assistant was a good help but how much help was it? Maybe if he can find a way to see you after work should be good for starters. He sighed. After a few days he would. What if that fails and he fails to get close enough to her for her to give information about Danzo? Seduce her, maybe? Itachi chuckled quietly in his car at that. He would never play with a womans feelings. But, the hard truth is, if it came to that he had to.

Deciding that he's been gone for too long than wanted, he made his way across the parking lot and into the hospital once again.

* * *

_**Your pov** _

You had just finished doing paperwork for your friend Ino when you heard the door to your office creak open. You rose your head and saw your assistant, Itachi walk through the door. 

"Sorry I'm late, I had to make an important phone call" You heard him say. You watch as he grabs a chair near the wall and places it in front of your desk. He crosses one leg over the other.

"Don't worry about it, I'm on break anyways" You notice his eyes follow your form when you place a file into a draw but you didn't comment on it. You went to sit back down in your seat, when you did, you reached for your pencil and started tapping it lightly thinking of what to do. The silence was starting to get on your nerves. Finally, an idea hit you.

"Say Itachi, since we're going to be around each other, why don't we ask each other questions to know each other better" You smile while saying that.

"Right, I'll go first" Itachi put his finger to his chin thinking of what to ask.

"What's your favorite color?"

When he asked that you copied his mannerism and placed your finger to your chin. "I've got to say F/C. Though it's probably not going to last long" You answered. "What about you?"

"Black above anything else." He responded quickly.

"Any reason why?"

"It's a calming color." He said in response.

You slightly lean forward on your chair and place your head to rest on your fist. "My turn now to ask you a question now." Your eyes start to wonder around the room while thinking of another question to ask. "Favorite food?"

You watch as Itachi lightly scratch his head after a few moments of thinking to himself.

"Onigiri with seaweed is nice. Cabbage as well. Though I can proudly say Dango is my favorite sweet." He smiles a little. You hum in acknowledgement.

"I've got to say my favorite food is F/F. Every time I go to a restaurant or my grandfather orders take out, I always get that. Though he does get a little mad since it's a bit on the expensive side" You said before he can ask you.

Although you didn't notice it, too focused on talking about food, Itachi tensed just barely when you mentioned your grandfather, Danzo. This could be his opening to finding out new information. He had to be subtle about it, though. He couldn't just ask where her grandfather lived. No, he'd have to act innocent.

"Grandfather?" He slightly tilted his head to the side to mock innocence.

"Yeah, I live with him. Since I was little actually. It's not important really" You sheepishly smile while scratching your cheek. Itachi only hummed in response.

"Is he retired?" You heard your newly made assistant ask. You didn't know how to answer this, and the face you made (which wasn't subtle as you think) shows it. You couldn't just tell that your grandfather kills people.

"He worked for the government last time I recall. Though he didn't specify his actual job."

Itachi knew you were lying. If he didn't know the truth he would say that your lying skills were highly plausible. Or maybe you truly didn't know, but Kakashi already confirmed that you did.

"Alright!" You say a little louder than intended. "You have any hobbies?"

"I'd say gardening is one of my hobbies." Yeah. That and spending most of the time surrounded by knives.

"Hm, I don't really have a hobby since I'm cooped up here most of the time. I just do whatever I find interesting really..." Your voice softened near the end of your sentence.

"That's.." He hesitated, trying to find the right words to say. "It's good to be like that. Exploring things, I mean" He finally said.

"Yeah, I guess so." You looked up at your clock that was placed near the above your door and gasped. Your break ended 5 minutes ago.

"Ah Itachi, I should start showing you around the hospital now."

The speed at which Itachi got up started you a little. In a flash he was holding the door, waiting for you to walk through.

When you walked through and out into the hallway, you muttered a soft thank you and started explaining things to your assistant.

* * *

Itachi reached his right hand onto the black grand door that led into the Uchiha household. But when he pulled to open the door, it already opened for him. "Itachi, I've been expecting you." The image of his father stood in front him, his arms crossed. His stern look still holding its place on his fathers face.

"Come. Walk and talk with me." It wasn't a suggestion. It was a demand.

The two Uchiha walked beside each other in silence for a few moments until Itachi said "I didn't get anything important like where Danzo's current location is. Only small things not regarding Danzo."

"No detail is too small" His father fought back.

"Her favorite color is F/C. I'd doubt that helps us" His voice smooth and calm. Deep as always. 

"It was the first day I met her. It takes time to know someone" Itachi continued.

"I suppose. We only have two months till Danzo makes his move again." His father said, looking ahead of himself.

At that, Fugaku turned the corner that was ahead of them. When Itachi made sure his father was out of sight, he grabbed himself a cigarette and made his way to the garden. Smoking barely helped with his stress, yet he did it anyway.

It was just Itachi and the moon that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter happens 3 days after the previous chapter. Also this chapter is mostly from Sasuke pov.

Itachi was laying down in his bed, staring mindlessly at the ceiling above him. This was quite common for him, the lines under his eyes served as proof. Both of his hands were motionlessly resting on his midsection. The sound of the wind blowing through the night was soft against his ears. He sighed, the sound loud in the quiet room. He was currently debating whether he should go to the kitchen or just stay in bed. When he swallowed, the dryness of his throat reminded him why he wanted to go to the kitchen in the first place. After the short inner turmoil in his head and the breeze against his bare torso made him get up from bed and choose the latter of going to the kitchen. He trudged his way to his closet, his feet dragging along the hardwood floor. Itachi's hands brushed through his wardrobe before landing on a dark blue shirt that could be mistaken as black. He swiftly tossed it over his head, he pulled it down fully before opening the door to his bedroom and heading out into the dark hallway.

The hallway was illuminated with dim candles that were spread out every few feet or so. The sound of his footsteps echoed against the walls, the candles flickering every it does. After a few silent minutes he found his way to the kitchen. When he stepped into the archway he reached to the right of him and turned on the light. He walked forward between the counter in front of the wall and one of the kitchen islands before reaching the steel gray refrigerator. He pulled open the fridge and grabbed himself a water bottle. When his slender hands wrapped around the plastic, it felt cold against his already cold hands. Itachi lazily stepped back and shut the refrigerator door before leaning against the kitchen island, his one hand placed behind him to stabilize himself.

He softly sighed, to his surprise it sounded gravelly and a bit raspy. A question popped into his head, what time was it anyways? He turned his head and looked at the window on the wall right of him. It had gotten brighter, though it was still dark out. The Uchiha could describe the sky color as indigo. The sky was the same color as his nails. He hummed at that thought. With one last look at the sky he determined it was between late 4am or early 6am. When did he first wake up? How long was he awake? He quickly disregarded these thoughts. They weren't important to him. Itachi's mind then flashes to his younger brother. He hasn't seen him since his mission started, he was worried about Sasuke's well-being, considering he was working with Shisui and Obito. He quietly laughed to himself thinking about the amount of glares he has given his two cousins ever since this started.

Then his mind drifted to something else. It has been days, almost going on a week and he still has made little to no progress. The main thing Itachi wanted to know was Danzo's location but he didn't even know if you knew it. He likes to remain in the shadows, and always guarded by his well trained men. He was becoming a burden. A burden that needed to be killed immediately. 

Itachi looked down where he heard sounds, only to see his finished plastic water bottle had been crushed in his hands. Damn Danzo. He moved to open a drawer that had a trash can inside of it and threw the water out. When he stood up, he heard footsteps behind him before they stopped.

"What are you doing up?" Itachi heard a slight groggy voice behind him. He fully turned around to see Sasuke leaning against the island next to him, stretching his back and trying to hide a yawn.

"You've gotten better at concealing your presence, Sasuke" He complimented his younger brother while looking ahead of him, still leaning against the island and not making any effort to move. 

"Answer the question, you creep" Sasuke did his best to muster up one of his "death glares" but failing, him still being sleepy made it look half-assed. Itachi softly laughed out his nose at his younger brother. He was more than used to his brother's glares, especially after playing the big brother role and embarrassing Sasuke to no end.

"Couldn't sleep," Itachi finally answered.

"That makes two of us," Sasuke said underneath his breath. If Itachi wasn't paying attention, he could've missed it.

"What's your reason?" Itachi asked. Sasuke turned his head towards Itachi, he didn't think he heard him. Should've known he did, though.

"Creep" Sasuke mumbled before continuing, "Father. He wants us training in the morning"

Itachi hummed in reply, acknowledging what his younger brother said. He assumed when Sasuke said "us", he meant him along with Shisui and Obito. His lips turned up a little amused, thinking about all the complaining they must've done. Then all the times they got yelled at for complaining.

"You know, calling your older brother a creep isn't nice" He teased.

"It's not my fault you act like one. You spend basically all your time surrounded in the weapon room. Also because you're basically superhuman" Sasuke mumbled the last part, his sleepiness all but gone.

"Elaborate on the last sentence" Itachi continued teasing his brother. The slight smile on his face told Sasuke he was enjoying this.

Sasuke grunted in annoyance. "I'm starting to miss when you're on your mission."

"So you're admitting that you missed me"

"Do me a favor and shut up" Sasuke slapped his brother on his arm, knowing it didn't hurt Itachi in the slightest before going out the kitchen and presumably getting ready for today's training. Leaving Itachi alone in the kitchen once again. 

* * *

**_With Sasuke_ **

When Sasuke was finished washing off all the soap on his body he turned off the shower. He slid open the foggy shower door and stepped out. When he got onto the soft gray bath mat he put a towel around his waist and opened the door to his room. Sasuke picked out an easy to move in outfit consisting of black basketball shorts and a dark purple shirt that wasn't necessarily tight but it wasn't loose either.

He ran his fingers through his hair to fix it into place while walking down stairs and into the kitchen. Itachi was long gone by now, on his own separate mission. In all honesty, Sasuke was glad this mission is happening in the first place, although he doesn't show it. His targets were boring, and didn't know how to fight back. If it weren't for guns and other long ranged weapons people would be nothing. All bark and no bite. So when he gets one good punch in, his targets are paralyzed in fear knowing they're royally fucked. Maybe their reactions are what keeps Sasuke doing this. So this mission was good, probably. It was a change, high staked.

Sasuke only took one bite into his apple before his phone got a notification. It must've been his dad telling him the new location for training today. They all had to move training locations for the sake of being found out. Also because finding the locations in the first place are training. Fugaku always chose places that were..so to say, hard to find. Be it in on top of a roof of a random building or inside this random Dojo tucked in between 2 tall buildings hiding it from sight. Sasuke sighed when he got another notification. He saw on top of the phone it was from a group made of him, Shisui, and Obito. "Great. 7am in the morning and they're already starting" Sasuke thought to himself. With hesitation, he clicked on to the group to see what someone said.

_**Shisui** _

"who want's to race to the location boss put?"

**_Obito_ **

"you already know that you're gonna lose so why even bother"

_**Shisui** _

"it's not a race without Sasuke anyways. uh anyways Sasuke you in?"

Yeah. He was in alright. He was already starting up his car and pulling out the driveway more quickly than he should've. When Sasuke took his first turn that showed on his gps, only then he shot out a quick "Yes." in the group chat. Sasuke went faster when Obito said "start!" But he already knew that the two of them were probably in their cars when they suggested the idea of a race in the first place.

After many red lights that annoyed the young Uchiha to no end, he finally made it to his destination. He parked his car on the side of the street near this random hair place and quickly stepped out of his car. He didn't bother looking around for his two cousins and instead went straight inside of a building with nothing but stairs. Sasuke assumed that they were gonna be training on another roof, or possibly in a random place inside of this building.

Sasuke climbed a few more flights of stairs till he saw a door on a random floor. It was black plain door with a wooden sign that said "occupied". He wondered if this was the place so he pulled out his phone to check his location. Well, he was going to until he received a notification from the group chat. Shisui announced that he was there and that he and "boss" were waiting for their slow asses. "Dammit" he slightly whispered to himself. Sasuke reached his hand forward completely forgetting to check if this was to the place or not to find the door was unlocked. He turned the knob and opened the door to find Shisui and Obito fighting each other.

He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Sasuke disregarded the two and took a change to absorb the area. The first thing he noticed that it was much smaller than any other place he had practiced. But nonetheless it was still respectively big. He noticed the wall in front of him was filled with hanging katana's and kunais. Two of the hooks were empty of which his two cousins probably took. In the corner at the far left of the room across from him were punching dummies and bags. And finally smack dab at the end of the room were wooden targets. 

Suddenly a cough brought him out of his daze and made him look towards the noise. He looked to his left to see his father standing up from a chair.

"You already know what to do. Train like it's your last day alive" Fugaku said.

And with that Obito and Shisui started fighting somehow pulling Sasuke into it.

\-------

After a few hours of endless training all 3 of them laid on the floor, sticky from sweat. Only the sounds of their loud breathing filled the room. Obito was most likely asleep. Sasuke turned his head to look at the state of the 2 to find Shisui closing his eyes and opening them slowly. The young Uchiha tried to stand up but evidently was in the same condition as Shisui. When he heard a random phone ringing he didn't think anything of it. But when he heard his father yell to "get the fuck up" only then did he ignore every single ache in his body and fought to stand.

His father was already moving to get out the door when Obito and Shisui found the power to stand up.

"What do you think is going on" Shisui groaned and cracked his knuckles.

"Beats me, probably something important if he didn't even wait for us" Obito responded.

Sasuke didn't have time for their little conversation. He was already moving out the door behind his dead. He heard a little "wait for me" in the background but kept moving regardless.

By the time Sasuke was out of the building (his two cousins close behind) Fugaku was already inside of his car impatiently waiting for them. With one glare from his dad he already knew to get in and not ask any questions. So he hurriedly went into the passenger seat. Not even a few seconds later he heard the door slam behind him and some "move it" signaling that Shisui and Obito were in the car. Sasuke wasn't sure if the back door was even closed before his dad started driving. He was wondering what could be so important to have almost left the 3 of them behind.

"One of Danzo's men was spotted near Senju hospital." Fugaku finally informed them.

"Isn't that the place where Itachi is at?" Shisui asked. Fugaku grunted as affirmation. At that Shisui tensed a little bit.

"We have to take him alive, to get information" Fugaku's voice slightly strained in the middle of speaking when turning a sharp corner.

When they turned a sharp one last corner Fugaku stopped the car and got out, the 3 of them doing the same. While doing so they pulled hoods over their heads almost like a force of habit then separated without saying anything.

Another buzz in his pocket stopped him from walking to see a notification from his eldest son. What he read surprised him.

"He's already been taken care of. I left him in an alleyway near you"

Fugaku didn't smile but the text filled him with pride. And when he walked a few blocks checking alleys as he went, he saw a dead person with a mask resembling a bird with a beige cloak on. He quickly called for Sasuke to help him with the body. Within a few minutes he appeared.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked when walked down the alley.

Fugaku didn't answer but he stepped aside to let Sasuke see the man for himself. Before he could ask any questions his dad already told him to let Shisui and Obito know of this. After all, those 2 were the ones responsible for carrying the body back to the Uchiha household. They both had to wait a few minutes before exiting the alley and going to their car to not raise suspicion. And when they did, it was a silent ride back. They both knew what was going to go down. Although Sasuke didn't **particularly** like getting his hands literally stained with blood, he didn't mind getting it stained once in a while. This being one of those times. 

Torturing people for answers sucked. They screamed too loud for the young Uchiha's liking. But when it came to Danzo's men, it filled him with excitement he never experienced before.


End file.
